Miraculous Cold Weather Drabbles
by Lunar-L
Summary: A collection of story drabbles I wrote from prompts on Tumblr. These ones revolve around winter, cold weather and the holidays
1. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

 **Anonymous asked:17. LadyNoir for the winter prompts?**

 **17\. "It's New Years, aren't you going to kiss me?"**

* * *

"What!?"

"I said, it's New Years, aren't you going to kiss me?"

Chat's jaw dropped open as he stared at his Lady. She had adopted a cocky stance, arms folded and head tilted to one side but she belied her nervousness by biting at her lower lip.

As soon as Christmas had been over he'd found himself fantasising about this moment but he'd never in a million years expected it to actually happen and now he found himself at a complete loss for what to do.

"W-Why?" he stuttered out.

Ladybug turned away from him and looked out shyly at the Parisian crowds below, enjoying the fireworks as the sky lit up in mostly reds and greens, a testament to how much the people loved their heroes.

"I've never been kissed at New Years before," she said, voice so quiet he'd never hear without his enhanced abilities, "I've never been kissed before. At all."

"And you want this cat to be your first?" he asked, breath hitching with hope.

She looked up at him and nodded timidly.

"Then what my Lady wants, my Lady gets," he told her as he approached before obliging her request tenderly. The nearby colourful explosions echoed his own internal fireworks.


	2. Cold Weather Cuddles

**Cold Weather Cuddles**

 **Anonymous asked:20. Marichat- chilly kitty, won't anyone take pity?**

 **20\. "Hug me so I can get warm."**

This is set post reveal and they are already a couple

* * *

"Dieu. I'm still cold."

"You just traded in four layers of clothes for one. What did you expect?"

"I expected the one very magical layer to protect me against the cold like it protects me against everything else."

Marinette glanced over at him from where she lay between their blankets, temporarily ignoring the meteor shower they had come out to watch.

"You nearly froze to death once during an akuma attack. Our suits have limits, Kitty."

"Damn. And if I change back Plagg is going to ruin the romantic atmosphere with his whining because I forgot to pack him Camembert."

Marinette giggled at the sight of her not-so-hot stuff boyfriend shivering from cold. Of course she would never admit thinking that pun to him.

"Come here," she told him, lifting the thick fleece she was curled under and throwing it over him when he scooted in close. She squealed when he rubbed his chilled skin against her face, his suit clad hands sliding under her jacket and clothes to settle on her stomach.

"What are you doing!?"

He held her tight as she tried to wriggle away from his frigid form, squealing every time he found a warm piece of skin to chill.

"Huuuuug me so I can get waaaaarm," he whined.

"And you were worried about Plagg ruining the atmosphere," she groaned.


	3. Festive Fun Part 1: Four is Showing Off

**Festive Fun**

 **Part 1: Four is Showing Off**

 **Anonymous asked:about the writing prompts could you do 59? adrienette? maybe at adriens house..**

 **59\. "Yes I have four trees. Don't judge me."**

* * *

Marinette had only just entered the front door and she was already impressed. She'd been at the Agreste mansion a few times now as both herself and Ladybug but seeing decked out for Christmas like this was inspirational.

The hallway boasted two enormous Christmas trees, one either side of the staircase and she and Alya marvelled at them as they twinkled with lights and glittering decorations.

They were led to Adrien's room by Nathalie who gave them a stern warning not to bring anything alcoholic inside, not that they had planned to anyway. She took their coats as they reached the door and left them to go in themselves when they were ready.

"Deep breaths girl," Alya told her before pushing open the door and dragging the dark haired girl through with her.

Inside it appeared that most of the class was already enjoying the party. The music was turned up very loud and Alix and Kim appeared to have a small following in the area that seemed to be designated the dance-floor. And then there was a mountain of food waiting to be eaten.

And amongst it all was Adrien. Sweet, perfect, Adrien. Who was dressed in smart black jeans, a green dress shirt and even real shoes instead of his usual sneakers. Marinette gulped audibly at the sight of him. Thank goodness no one was nearby to hear other than Alya.

Her best friend quickly abandoned her with a wink, in favour of grabbing Nino from his spot next to his best friend and pulling him away to dance. Which clearly left an opening for Marinette to talk to Adrien since they were both alone now while everyone else was preoccupied.

She took a deep steadying breath before forcing her feet into action and moving towards where the love of her life was standing beneath the third-biggest, most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen indoors bef-

Wait.

Adrien glanced up at her as she approached, his face breaking into a wide grin, but for once in her life Marinette was not studying everything he did and missed the joy on his face when he noticed her. He followed her gaze up the height of the tree and to the floor above where another, much smaller tree sat by his bookshelves.

Adrien cringed slightly as he came to his own conclusions about Marinette's quiet thought process. His grin turned sheepish as she dropped her head to look at him properly for the first time since she had noticed the tree.

"Yes, I have four trees. Don't…judge me?" he said, his voice lilting upwards at the end in a question.

"Oh, I w-wasn't judging you," she said suddenly, "But…why do you have four?"

"Father. We always have one in the hall and I usually have a small one in here," he told her, " but when I got him to agree to a party, he went a little overboard and got another two."

He watched as Marinette frowned. "He doesn't strike me as the type to feel the need to impress a bunch of teenagers."

"He's not. I think it might be some kind of subtle signal. To say he thinks we're better than everyone else." He looked sadly out at the party goers as if worried they'd think he was a show-off before shrugging his shoulders awkwardly.

"W-Well," Marinette started off shakily, "everyone here knows that's not what you think. You're too nice for that."

He looked at her softly and Marinette felt the heat rise inn her cheeks but refused to break eye contact with the gorgeous boy in front of her, despite how her knees were turning to jelly under his gaze.

If either of them had looked away from the other, they might have noticed the small black creature suddenly floating above them as it arranged something on the tree branch above their heads, before disappearing carefully into the front pocket of Adrien's dress shirt.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked and she nodded to acknowledge that she had heard him.

"Will you…um…did you want to dance?" he asked her quietly, a small blush beginning to creep across his face to match her own.

Here eyes widened for a moment before she smiled widely and nodded. Just as they were about to join their friends a loud voice shouted towards them.

"I wonder where that mistletoe came from?"


	4. Festive Fun Part 2: Mistletoe Kisses

**Festive Fun**

 **Part 2: Mistletoe Kisses**

 **Anonymous asked:18. Adrinette, cuz dorks + mistletoe**

 **18\. "I wonder where that mistletoe came from."**

* * *

"I wonder where that mistletoe came from?" Alya shouted over the music from across Adrien's bedroom, pointing to the Christmas tree behind Marinette.

Marinette whipped her head up to see what Alya was looking at and realised with equal parts horror and giddy joy that she was right. Hanging from one of the branches was mistletoe.

Her head wrenched to her left and tracked down the large pine until she locked eyes with the stunned boy standing next to her, his face heating up visibly as his blush crept up to his hairline and down into the collar of his dress shirt.

Marinette thought she heard a small voice cackle nearby, but she must have mistaken Adrien's cough for the noise as he immediately began coughing again, walloping his chest with his fist harshly to clear whatever congestion he must have. She momentarily forgot her panic as she worried that he might have hurt himself with his thumping.

It returned quickly when Alix wolf-whistled.

"Come on! You know the drill! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The whole party quickly joined in on the chanting.

"Look, Marinette, if you don't want to that's fine. But…it is tradition. Do you-"

Marinette cut him off by smashing her lips against his. She moved away before he could reciprocate, and she glanced up at him shyly, a small smile appearing on her face as she caught sight of his dazed expression. She had stunned Adrien Agreste speechless.


	5. Cookies

**Cookies**

 **47 for cold prompts, Adrientte? Trying to teach him how to make cookies?**

 **47\. "Who knew making cookies was this hard?"**

* * *

Before today if anyone had told Marinette that Adrien was anything other than perfect at everything, she'd have scoffed. But today was an eye-opener.

"Who knew making cookies was this hard?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"I don't understand," she said, "I weighed out the ingredients for you. It shouldn't be possible to mess up this bad."

That was an understatement. In the time she had taken to have a quick bathroom break, he had covered her kitchen in flour and sugar. There was a dusting of the stuff still in the air and she coughed as she breathed in too deeply.

"Where did the chocolate chips go?" he asked her.

"You think I know!?"

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"Adrien, I guess it's not – wait…is that batter on fire?"

"Um, maybe."

"But, you haven't even put it in the oven yet!"


	6. Expensive Gifts

**Expensive Gifts**

 **anonymous asked:125, MariChat?**

 **125\. "I don't deserve this gift, [name]. You have to take it back.**

* * *

"You are objectively the most insane person I've ever met."

"Look, if you don't like it, I can always get you something else."

"Something else!? You _are_ insane!"

"Is it that bad?" Chat asked, looking hurt as he picked an imaginary piece of lint on the leg of his suit.

"It's not that I don't like it," Marinette told him irritably, "it's just…I don't deserve this gift, Chat. You have to take it back."

"Take it back?" he snapped, "Of course you deserve it. Am I not allowed to spoil my girlfriend a bit at Christmas?"

"Spoiling me would be getting me a roll of fabric or something. This is…just insane!"

"Stop saying that!" he bit back at her. He looked extremely offended that she didn't seem to want his gift. But even so -

"Chat," she started gently, "these are very large, very real diamond earrings. They must have cost a fortune. Where do you even get that kind of money?"

"House cats are usually well taken care of," he smirked, "You could say I never really want for anything. Anything material anyway."

He said the last part with more of a sneer than a smile and her heart went out to her poor _Chaton._

"Okay, look. I…have other reasons for being unable to accept these," she said, "I'm not going to be able to explain myself very well but just know that…I never wear anything but these ones-" she gestured to her earlobes with a twinge of fear shooting through her for drawing attention to them, "-for sentimental reasons."

"Oh, I didn't think about that," he said, his ears flicking atop his head as if undecided whether to be happy she had a genuine reason or upset that he hadn't even considered that she might have a good excuse before getting angry at her.

"Besides," she added, "you wouldn't want me to be afraid to wear them in case I lose them would you?"

"I guess not." He still looked conflicted.

"How about this? I can go exchange them for another piece of jewellery. Something less terrifyingly expensive, but that still costs enough to be considering spoiling. Then I'll give you the difference back so neither of us feels guilty."

"I guess," he said, tilting his head in consideration, "Though I really wanted to pick something out for you, I guess I can't go in as a superhero without drawing attention. I'll get you the receipt."

* * *

"An excellent choice Mademoiselle," the sales assistant said to her as she advised him of the pendant she would like to purchase.

She had spent the better part of an hour debating with herself whether or not the subtle little piece of white gold jewellery was still too expensive for her conscience before ultimately deciding that the design was just too perfect to pass up.

The small thin chain was heavier than she had anticipated, but then this was real gold and as she placed the pendant in her hand she admired the little white gold cat. It was nothing but the basic shape of a cat's head, pointy ears and little metal whiskers sticking out from the main body but the face itself had a very small black diamond set in the centre.

She watched the sales assistant place the pedant into a very ornate little box and place that inside a slightly larger one before bagging the merchandise for her.

"Now you said you wanted to exchange the earrings for them," the man asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend spent almost nine hundred euros on them and I'm afraid to lose them. He said to exchange them and he'd take back the difference?" She wasn't worried about this sounding suspicious. Apparently Chat had an account here and had called them earlier to advise them of what she was planning to do.

"Absolutely. You have the receipt?"

She passed the slip of thicker than average receipt paper to him and watched as he typed some of the numbers into his computer. He took the earrings to a spot behind the counter as he waited for the computer to process the transaction.

"That appears to be it," he said, "Now do you have Monsieur Agreste's debit card or shall I place the five hundred and fifty euros onto his account here?"

"Excuse me," said Marinette, her voice strained to avoid breaking into a scream, "did you say Agreste?"


	7. Obviously

**Obviously**

 **anonymousasked:**

 **not sure if your still doing this but for the prompt thingy 106. "I may die if it gets any colder." - Marichat**

 **106\. "I may die if it gets any colder."**

* * *

"I'm so cold!"

"So you've said."

"Seriously, I may die if it gets any colder."

"And you say I'm over the top."

Chat grinned at the girl sitting on the chaise, wrapped in no fewer than four blankets and letting off pathetic little noises from time to time. His friend pouted and he found it adorably sexy in spite of his desperate attempts not to.

"Chat, I just don't like the cold. And with the heating only warming up to halfway till it's fixed, I'm just...struggling."

"But all those photo albums you showed me have masses of pictures of you in snowball fights and stuff!" he exclaimed as he remembered the multitude of fun cold weather activities he had seen snaps of.

"Funny," she said, suddenly smirking although he had no idea why, "I'm not sure I showed you that many. I mean-" her smirk dropped into almost over-exaggerated innocence, "-your reactions to them are what made me decide to show them all off to Alya and Adrien, since they hadn't seen them before either, but I thought I'd only shown you a couple of pages."

"Riiight," he said as his mind scrambled for an excuse, "Well, I flipped through some more quickly when you went to the bathroom later on. The point is, you used to love the cold weather."

"Yeah, well...in recent months I find myself enjoying it less than I used to," she huffed.

He chuckled a little at her grumpy attitude, which reminded him a lot of Nino's little cousin when she couldn't convince Nino to buy her the toys she wanted. Marinette wore the annoyed tantrum look much better though, and he fought down some wildly inappropriate thoughts which surfaced when he considered that tantrums were usually _punished_.

His chuckled transformed into an awkward cough as he glanced away.

"Well," he said, in an attempt to distract her from the blush beginning to form on his face, "they say heat rises, so you're lucky you have an attic room really."

"Hmm," she murmured, " It does, doesn't it? I guess I should curl up in bed then. It's higher up there."

"Oh," he said, ears drooping flat against his hair, "I guess I'll just...go then."

"Don't be silly," she said, standing and making her way up her ladder, "Come up and keep me company. And let me steal your heat."

He gulped and he was sure she heard it, though she didn't comment. She gestured for him to follow her up and he sluggishly made his way up her ladder without being entirely sure how he was still remaining co-ordinated at all.

"Umm, how can you steal my heat?" he asked once he reached the top, and was immensely proud of himself for keeping his voice steady, despite the internal discomfort which was starting to climb up through his chest and forcing it's way into his throat.

"Cuddles obviously."

 _Okay. Breathe Adrien_ he told himself, _you kinda knew that was coming. Don't freak out now._

"Do you-" he cleared his throat awkwardly as she settled herself on the bed, "cuddle with your other friends?"

"Sure. Alya stays over a lot and she's a cuddly sleeper."

"I meant your other guy friends," he said, "isn't it a bit weird?"

"I don't think so," she said with a coy little smile, "I haven't cuddled with a guy since I was a little kid, but if one of my close friends wanted to, I wouldn't even hesitate."

She reached out her arms for him and he took a deep breath as discreetly as possible before moving forward and sliding in next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, which made him stiffen for a moment before he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the comfort he was feeling being held. He placed his own arms around her in return.

"So how close is a close friend?" he asked, some of his teasing bravado returning.

"Well, you for starters, obviously," she said and Chat could almost hear her eyes roll, "and obviously Alya because she's my BFF..."

"And?" he asked, feeling like there was more and she was waiting for his prompting to continue.

"And well...I've known Nino forever and I hang out with him a lot because he's dating Alya now...so I guess he's the third and final one."

"Oh," he said, unable to keep himself from feeling disappointed and a little hurt, "not that model then? Isn't he that Nino guy's best friend? So you must hang out with him a lot too right?"

"Well _obviously_ I'd cuddle with Adrien."

He frowned and looked down at her. She looked up from her spot on his chest to meet his eyes, an amused look on her face.

"But, you said Nino was third and final. Adrien makes four." She giggled.

"I mentioned you first, you dumb-ass."

His eyes widened as he made the connection and he would have jumped away from her, had she not clamped her arms around him tighter to hold him in place.

"YOU _KNOW_!?"

She giggled again and his stomach churned with butterflies at a combination of the pretty sound and his flustered panic over his identity.

"Yup. Since you, as Adrien, mentioned a story I'd told you as Chat without realising you shouldn't have known it. That was two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything before now!?"

"Well, I did freak out a bit at first, but then it just seemed like so much fun to tease you without you understanding that was what I was doing."

"Teasing me? For wha-"

"So, just how long have you been crushing on me? 'Cause I only started to notice about a month ago; Only that Chat did of course."

"Crush!?" he squeaked, " _MONTH_!?"

Marinette just giggled.


End file.
